


InThe Mess Hall

by DanOfVulcan



Series: Momentos [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Tuckerreed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, what a train wreck! Must I always be this awkward?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	InThe Mess Hall

Surely, such joy could only mean that a great sadness was to ensue. But, how? How could one be sad and down when, certain as the sunrise, every morning was to bring such smile, charming and brimming with joie de vivre, so perfectly aligned and overwhelmingly gorgeous? As he made his way through the mess hall he flashed that smile at Ensign Hoshi and crewman Cutler; “Mornin’” said he in such a relaxed and natural way. Surely, every morning was a nice one hearing that voice wishing you a good morning. _And wouldn’t you be happy to have that?_ Certainly, he would.

 _Oh, stop that!_ He admonished himself mentally. _He’s only being courteous; besides, It is not like the two of you are in any way together_. “Is this sit taken?” And there it was. That enchanting smile, right in front of me, asking me something…? “Mal?” He’s holding the chair by it’s back and looking at me. He wants to sit! “No, commander, it is not"

He’s sited right across from me and I can barely think of a conversational topic or… “So how’s things in the armory?” “Fine. Some twitches with the targeting sensors but nothing to worry.” _God, what a train wreck!_ _Must I always be this awkward?!_ Trip kept talking, about his beloved warp engine, and how he had managed to improve the plasma flow, and avoid overheating. He’s so handsome! I never get tired of his features. His complexion always enchants me, and the way he moves his eyes, how his lips move surely, steadily, but with such grace and charm, parting to reveal that smile…

I catch myself being observed. By Trip. He’s looking directly at me, not saying a word; and then realization strikes me: I’m staring at him. At his eyes. Fixated on his piercing, sky-blue eyes. “Mal?” He’s clearly confused as he calls my name. “Sorry. You were saying?” _Oh God, that was awful!_ “I just asked if ya going to the movie tonight. James Bond. There’s tons of explosions, or so I'm told” He was back to his old self. “Sure, Commander. I’ll be delighted” _I hope that was convincing._ “Great then! See ya later on the bridge” And with that he gets up and moves to dispose of his utensils and dish. Always so graceful.

 _Look at yourself! You seem like a schoolgirl mooning over the captain of the football team!_ And just as smoothly as he arrived, Trip exited the mess hall. I always feel like sailing upwind when it comes to this man. _Oh, Mal, you fool!_


End file.
